Instrumentation, control, and actuating devices such as sensors, actuators, control devices, electrical motors, etc. are often sold with some level of onboard software/hardware to provide a high level of regulation and control of the device. This is a consequence of the miniaturization and the cost reduction of electronic equipment. Equipment that was once sold having simple on/off analog inputs is often replaced by new technology with built-in intelligence, regulation, control, and calibration.
As a result, in recent devices built by manufacturers, there is trend toward the increase in the number and frequency of control, regulation, and monitoring points to help create overall systems that can be easily operated, maintained, and regulated. Instrumentation that was once used in complex devices has now spread to more basic equipment and has even become widespread in larger, integrated systems such as assembly lines, manufacturing plants, inventory tracking systems, shipping operations, vehicles, and the like. For example, motors were once controlled using power inlets. External sensors were then needed to monitor the speed of the motor and determine the effectiveness of the motor using reverse calculation. New motors are now sold with onboard sensory equipment that can determine heating, rotational speed, relative position of the rotor/stator units, etc. Taking full advantage of this useful data is often complex. The flow of data returning from the motor requires analysis in real time, cabling to a processor, and a human interface for monitoring of the information.
FIG. 1 taken from the prior art illustrates how a central processor placed on any single system/device can be connected to individual sensor, actuator, control device, or electrical motor. Each element on the right side of this figure sends a continuous stream or a frequency-based stream of data received in parallel process by the processing device. For example, in a car, the processing device may be a central processing unit placed conveniently next to the dashboard for access by a technician. Individual cables must be drawn from each individual point of measure to the processing device in bundles. Highly computerized automotive engines now have bundles of rear sensor cables running along the frame of the vehicle to the processing device. Electromagnetic interference on these long cables can have a disastrous effect on reported measurements. Further, in case of an accident, damage to these cables can result in excessive repair costs. What is needed is a new device, system, and method of use to reduce the need for these connecting cables between the single processor and the different sensors, actuators, control devices, and electrical motors.
Further, with the arrival of low-power, low-cost, wireless transmitters, electronic messages can now be sent wirelessly over short distances or over long distances using modem technology, Global Positioning Technology, or even telecommunication systems such as other positioning system like the Gallileo system. Within the scope of this disclosure, the term GPS shall be construed broadly to include any positioning system including all satellite location based systems. In some cases, for example in a semi truck, a removable trailer that may require instrumentation to be connected to a processing device located on the engine located in the front of the truck. Currently, large, multiwire connectors are used to connect each individual measuring instrument as shown in FIG. 1. What is needed is a wireless system adapted for separable equipment for the management of reduced-size connecting cables. The system must also not be vulnerable to interference with surrounding elements often creating electromagnetic interference. What is also needed is the transformation of multiple signals over a single wire or an optical cable such as for example an Ethernet over twisted pair cable to relay the serial information.
Finally, with the increase in the number of wires, large connectors must be used. These connectors are fragile, vulnerable to weather conditions, and must be hand cabled. What is needed is a system for removing at least a portion of these cables while being capable of intelligently recognizing the different input configurations to offer self-monitoring and self-cabling capacities.